Cenred's Son
by TigerInTheMoonlight
Summary: "And just who are you boy, to think you can kill a king?" Uther scoffed. The boy smiled, with no true happiness behind it. "His son." The illegitimate son of King Cenred arrives in Camelot seeking an alliance. But it seems this boy, Merlin, is full of surprises! What will the Prince of Camelot think of the unofficial Prince of Essetir? Merthur , Merthurgana? Non-evil young Mordred!


**First time writing a Merlin fic! I've had PLENTY of ideas but just haven't written one until now!**

**This will most likely be a MERTHUR fic, because I can't see either of them with anyone else (in this story at least) and trying to write it with no pairings might be difficult. I will try to work the Merthur in, but it may not be the main focus for quite some chapters to come. There is a possibility of a MERLIN/MORGANA/ARTHUR threesome type arrangement (wife of both, heirs for both) so let me know what you think of the idea!**

A knight, dressed in full chainmail and signature red cape, kneeled before his King. "My Lord, a young man has approached the castle, demanding an audience with you. He says he will not leave until you speak with him." The knight hesitated.

"Go on." Uther said slowly, barely holding back his indignation. How dare somebody try to command him, and in his own castle!

The knight continued and braced himself for the king's reaction. "His clothes…they bare the mark of King Cenred."

"What!" Uther roared. "What is one of Cenred's men doing in Camelot? This could be considered an act of war! Was he armed, is he alone?" he demanded.

The knight shook his head rapidly. "My Lord, he is alone apart from a child he seems to have travelled with -perhaps a young servant? - he does not seem hostile towards us, but he insists on meeting with you as soon as possible, Sire." Uther had that look on his face that he gets when debating whether a person would be sent to the stocks or the dungeons. All the knights were familiar with it, though most were fortunate enough to have never had it directed at them.

Uther considered irately what this man could possibly have to say that was of such importance. It had been years since his last, rather tense meeting with King Cenred. They had parted on mutually unsatisfied terms, and Uther knew it was only matter of time before their kingdoms were once again facing war. He made his decision.

"Grant him entrance. I will speak with him." He said in that powerful, commanding voice that he used on all his subjects. The knight rose from his kneel and nodded.

"Yes my Lord."

What seemed only moments later, the doors to the throne room were opened, and three of his knights entered in triangular formation, guarding a man whose face was obscured by his dark green hood. The mark of the kingdom of Essetir stitched expertly onto his red shirt, the quality of which spoke of nobility. The child by his side, dressed in a similar fashion though the cloak a lighter shade, had black hair and blue eyes which gazed around the grand room with awe, stopping at the sight of Camelot's King with just a hint of fear. The knights dispersed, taking position along the walls, and the unknown man lifted back his hood.

Uther was surprised to note that the man before him was merely a boy, no older than his own son, who was only twenty. The boy held a resemblance to the child beside him, being of black hair and bright blue eyes, though without the roundness of childhood in his face. Most surprising of all however, was that this boy looked straight into his eyes and held his gaze without a flinch. Keeping eye contact, the young man bowed and indicated for the child to do the same.

"I am grateful you have agreed to see us on such short notice my Lord. You have quite the beautiful kingdom." The boy commented graciously.

Uther, sensing no discontent in the statement, merely nodded and replied, "Yes, Camelot has always been an admirable kingdom to many. However I doubt it is the scenery that has brought you to Camelot. What is Cenred hoping to achieve from this?"

The boy did not falter. "If I may speak freely my Lord, I do not come before you by any command of King Cenred. I am here without his knowledge and I hope to keep it this way."

Despite the bluntness of this announcement, Uther was intrigued. "Then tell me boy, why have you come before me?" His tone held a hint of warning. The boy nodded.

"It is time for King Cenred's reign to meet its end. He has long since forgotten what it means to be a King. His men are nothing but glorified bandits carrying swords, strutting around in their armour and using his name as justification to terrorise the people. He cares nothing for what it means to wear a crown, only the gold with which it was made. The villages are suffering and if things continue at this rate, then there will be little of Essetir left to salvage. His only concerns are the building of his wealth and his army."

Uther learned forward slightly at this information. "Army?"

"Yes my Lord. For the last year and a half he has been gathering numbers, which now reach into the hundreds, many of which are petty criminals and bandits. However just three days ago, he announced a new law. Every able bodied man must sign up for basic training in sword fighting, as he insinuated that a war is soon to come and he desires more men to fight it. But these men are not knights, and will serve as nothing more than cannon fodder during a battle." Uther watched as the face before him hardened in anger and disgust, blue eyes becoming somehow both cold and yet burning with his agitation. He could tell his boy believed passionately in what he was saying to him.

"I give my condolences to the people of Essetir. But as distressing as this news is, I do not believe it is Camelot's duty to intervene." And perhaps, once Essetir fell to ruin, he would be free to lay claim to the lands.

"But it soon will be." The boy stared into his eyes unblinkingly. "When his army is complete, Cenred plans to begin taking whatever kingdoms he can. As Camelot is closest, and he still holds grudges against you Sire, it is here that he will first lay siege."

"How dare he!" Uther seethed, so angry that he could form no other words, despite having only a moment before considered doing something similar. The boy inclined his head in agreement.

"And this is why I have come to ask for your assistance."

Uther clenched his teeth, still fuming. "Just what is it that you want from me boy? Enough of this avoidance, tell me your intentions!"

"My intention, Sire, is to kill the king." He stated with that same bluntness he had earlier displayed, and Uther found himself once again taken by mild surprise. "This, I can do with little effort, however what I require is Camelot's assistance in disbanding Cenred's army. They will not be pleased when news of his death arrives and will revolt against me."

"And just who are you boy, to think you can kill a king so easily?" Uther scoffed, almost insulted. The boy smiled, with no true happiness behind it.

"His son."

Uther's back straightened immediately. "Lies, Cenred has no son!" he responded harshly, did this boy think him incompetent?

"None that he boasts of, it is true. I was born illegitimately and taken from my mother as a babe, raised by a servant woman he made swear to silence. I have grown up in the castle, and though our relation is common knowledge among the servants, it is not spoken of." He admitted.

Uther sucked in a breath. "You would conspire to murder your own father?" It seemed this boy would continue to surprise him. An unclaimed Prince of Essetir indeed!

"I hold no loyalty to the man who sired me against my mother's will, then snatched me from her breast and confined me to solitude within his stone walls." He spoke, thinly veiled resentment present in his voice. "However I do not propose this to seek vengeance for my grievances, but to free my people from a tyrant and give Essetir the chance to flourish once again."

Uther nodded his understanding. "And if Camelot agrees to take part in this?"

The young man was prepared for this. "Then once Essetir is stable and I have taken the throne, I will make an alliance with Camelot. Two of the greatest kingdoms in all of Albion in alliance, and in such close proximity to one another, will be a strong deterrent from any threats of war. One could no attack one of us without attacking the other, and against the two armies no invading force could hope to prevail." He claimed, appealing to Uther's sense of authority over other kingdoms. He very much liked the idea of becoming untouchable to any army.

He tapped his fingers on the armrest of his throne. "You make a strong argument. Tell me boy, what is your name? I wish to know with whom it is I am considering an alliance with."

A nod of compliance. "Upon my birth, my mother named me Emrys. Cenred disregarded this, and had the servant who would raise me give me a name of her choosing. She called me Merlin. You may call me what you like Sire, I do not mind either one."

"Very well. In that case I shall refer to you as Merlin, until I see you become King Emrys of Essetir. It is best if the two are separated for the time being." He concluded. "I must speak with my council about your proposal, you and the child may stay in the castle guest rooms tonight." He gestured for a nearby servant to approach. She was approximately middle-aged and kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"Take this man and his…young acquaintance to whichever guestrooms are prepared. They are to receive any assistance they may require." The king ordered.

"Yes my lord." The servant bowed and led the two foreigners out of the throne room.

Uther sat back and his hand rose to his chin in thought. He had always anticipated an attack from Cenred, though he had never foreseen the possibility of a future alliance under a new ruler. As the only son of the king, legitimate or not, this Merlin character would meet little resistance from the kingdom as a whole when he ascended to the throne. It seemed that Cenred's own people would no longer mourn his death, and would accept a new monarch with open arms. He turned to the young male servant who was pouring his drink.

"Inform my council that I wish to meet with them within the hour to discuss an important matter."

"Of course, my lord." The servant bent at the waist and left to search for council members.

"One more thing-" Uther called out to him just as he reached the door. "-Inform Prince Arthur of this meeting. It is time he became more involved in the workings of Camelot."

**Ok, so ages for anyone confused/curious. So Arthur in Season 1 was about 20, and Uther told Morgana she wasn't born before the Purge 20 years ago, and she had an affair with Morgana's mother after his wife died (Arthur's mother) So this makes Morgana about 19. Gwen I'm making a year younger, so 18, while Merlin will be 19 going on 20. Mordred will be around 9. King Cenred's age is never disclosed (as far as I know) so I'm making him about 45? Hunith is NOT Merlin's real mother, but raised him.**

**So what do you think? Continue? R & R much appreciated!**

**-TITM**


End file.
